


Peter/Stephen Stories

by Savanna (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Astral Projection, Boundaries, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Omega Peter, Portals, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Sassy Peter, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Savanna
Summary: 1) Alpha &  Omega2) Stephen teaches Peter magic3) Guardian Angel4) The truth of Stephen's hands





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's powers make things much harder on him. When Tony is off on a business trip to Eastern Europe and May is hung up at work, Peter has no choice but to go to Stephen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Omegaverse AU is quite a bit different to ones you might usually see. Being an omega in this is nothing to be ashamed of. It's kinda like omegas and betas got their recognition and acceptance that the LGBTQ+ community has in recent years.
> 
> With heats, I compare them to periods in the fact that they happen periodically and are quite sudden. Taking suppressants is like taking painkillers. Peter, my poor baby, needs basically a hospital dosage of it like I do, lmao

Peter looked up past the doors, up at the windows and up further still to the oculus sticking out. He had been to the Sanctum twice before, and had appreciated the oculus each time. He had noticed that it was the same design as the gold eye Stephen wore. Peter was sure he had made a Count Olaf joke once, one that Stephen didn't seem to enjoy.

Being around the doctor usually meant serious business was going on, but Peter had always managed to have fun along the way. Now, though, he wasn't so certain he could.

Hesitantly, he knocked on the Sanctum's door. It opened of its own accord without so much as a creak, and Peter stepped inside, the door shutting gracefully behind him. Peter saw the large stairs first, then gazed across all the chairs. They were all empty, and Peter realized that he had never seen Stephen use any chairs on the ground floor. He was a bit relieved that the doctor wasn't there. 

Still, he called out. “Mr. Strange?” He said weakly, then firmer as he walked across the intricately designed floorboards. He craned his neck to look above him. “Mr. Strange? It's Peter--are you here?” 

His grip on his backpack strap tightened. The place felt eerie when Stephen wasn't around. Even though the man wasn't a very outgoing person, he made anything more comfortable. That's why Peter was there, after all. 

Suddenly, Peter heard the flap of fabric as he ascended the stairs and looked to his left. Stephen hovered there, his Cloak moving gently. Peter smiled tentatively. “Hi.”

“Peter Parker,” Stephen said, voice low and deep. He levitated forward and landed on the top of the steps, then walked forward to meet Peter halfway. He held out a gloved hand and asked, “What brings you here? You're alone?” The man was clearly surprised by his visit, especially so late at night.

Peter nodded and answered quickly, “Yes.” He reached out and held Stephen's hand as if there wasn't any other choice. “I'm here because, well, I-I was hoping you could help me...My-” He was cut off as Stephen teleported them to another room. Peter jolted forward by the sudden movement, and was glad that Stephen had supported him. He blushed from having to lean so heavily on him, and detached himself quickly. 

Stephen had clearly been busy before Peter's visit, books strewn around the room's several tables and chairs. Some books appeared to be flipping through their own pages.

Stephen walked to the nearest chair and lifted the books from it. He gestured, “Have a seat.”

Peter shrugged off his backpack and sat down, and watched the Cloak of Levitation move. Peter quite liked the designs of it. The Cloak moved its ends up towards Peter, but it seemed to hesitate because the corners of the fabric dropped back down limply.

A glass of water appeared suddenly on the cluttered table next to him. “Oh, thank you.” Peter took a sip and set it back down on the beer-advertising coaster, which looked most comical among all the relic details of the room. 

Stephen took a seat across from him, so close his knees almost touched Peter's. “So what is the matter?” Stephen asked, straight to the point. The man, the alpha, always acted that way. Always busy, always thinking, always wanting to get to the solution. 

Peter shrank in his seat. Suddenly, he realized the lack of Stephen's scent. The alpha must be using magic to hide it, then. If only Peter could do that. He hoped Stephen couldn't smell the fear, or rather dread, that he was feeling.

Peter looked down at his hands and fiddled with them, averting Stephen's deductive stare as much as possible. “Well, my aunt is stuck at work right now and she won't be home until early morning...and Mr. Stark is gone on a business trip...so, I just, I don't know anyone else I can go to besides you.” Peter felt bad for saying that when there was Ned, but Ned was on summer vacation to the west coast. 

Peter glanced up and saw that Stephen was still looking at him intensely. “My...suppressants aren't working. Mr. Stark warned me about it; because of my powers the medicine doesn't work as well as it should. I've tried taking two but that just makes me throw up,” Peter furrowed his eyebrows as a wave of anxiety washed over him. “What do I do? I've got alpha neighbors, and I-I mean, they're good people but...and if my heat gets worse then I can't do my job-” 

Stephen held up a hand to silence him. He leaned forward, looking intrigued yet almost overly calm. “Peter, do you swing around New York when you're in heat?” 

Peter looked down at the floorboards guiltily. “...yes? Mine's different from other omegas', I can usually handle it. But now I don't think I can...”

The doctor sighed. He wasn't that kind of doctor, but he knew the basics and running around during heat was never something anyone should ever do. Not having the right suppressants was also a big no.

Stephen shook his head. “First, you need to meet with your family doctor and talk about getting different medicine. Second, don't ever move too much, because it'll only strain and hurt your body. You just have to rest, Peter.”

Peter opened his mouth to protest, but Stephen cut him off.

“How soon do you predict your heat to come?”

Peter closed his mouth and looked away. He felt butterflies in his stomach, among something else. “...Soon.”

Stephen gave him a look. “Well, I'd borrow some supplements from a friend if I knew what kind would work for you, but I don't. As for neighbors, I can teach you something.” Stephen saw Peter perk up and shook his head, “No, I'm not teaching you anything to do with the mystic arts. It takes years to master that.”

Peter reluctantly nodded. “What is it, then?”

“Stand up.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, curious, and stood up. He felt his body instantly betray him, the feeling in his stomach growing, and could only blink as he fell towards the floorboards. 

There was a rush of air, and Peter never hit the ground. Instead, he was in his room, knocking over some things on his desk as both Stephen and the Cloak tried to gear his deadweight body over to his bed.

Peter gripped Stephen's sleeves as two conflicting feelings coursed through him. “Mr. Strange,” he cried out, gripping the foreign clothing tighter until Stephen nearly fell on top of him. 

Stephen grunted and pressed down on Peter's shoulders. “Peter, just stay there. I'll call your aunt-” he went to teleport but couldn't with Peter clutching to him. 

“You can't! She'll freak out! I'm fine, I'll just push through it, I-” Peter fell silent as the pain aspect began to leave him, leaving only the arousal behind. That wasn't good. And for some reason, Peter could smell Stephen now, which definitely wasn't good. Peter let go of the alpha's sleeves and put his arms around his stomach. “You...”; it was hard to breathe. “You need to go.”

Stephen looked a little worn out right then, a little undecided and conflicted. “If I can't get your aunt, then I'll get Tony.”

Peter's eyes widened. “What?! No! He can't, he'll-” 

“Peter, the man's a beta, he can help you more than I can at this point,” Stephen scolded. His Cloak moved its collar ends up towards his nose to hopefully block Peter's scent, but Stephen shooed it away. “With a portal, he'll be here in two seconds.” He stood upright to back away and form a portal, but Peter grabbed onto the Cloak and pulled with all his might. 

“Please,” Peter begged, voice strained, his hands shaking, his legs tightly together. “He can't see me like this.”

“Tony is a grown adult, and although he's a douchebag, he can handle this better than you'd expect. He's not going to laugh about a natural human process.” 

Peter wasn't pulling anymore, yet Stephen felt the Cloak moving towards the kid. Peter looked up at him with glossed over yet pained eyes, “....Please don't let...him see me...”

Stephen then realized what the kid meant. He had a crush on the man. 

“Then I can't do anything for you, Peter,” he said softly. He felt his resolve break as he watched the kid fearful and in pain. His scent was amazing, as all omegas' were.

“...Then, j-just stay with me?”

So Stephen stayed, sitting beside Peter's bed, his gloved hand holding Peter's burning one. Stephen oddly felt like he was helping someone give birth, for a moment, even though he had only ever done that once. But the deja vu passed as Peter got worse.The kid had drawn his blanket over him even though he was sweating to death, but his face was still visible, and his scent still hung thick in the air. Stephen almost felt like he was high. He was also painfully hard. 

A heat could last up to five hours if not treated in one way or another. Peter, the poor kid, tried his best and made it to hour two, but by then he was losing his mind. 

His throat was dry from not speaking for two hours. He had only responded to Stephen's questions about his wellbeing through noises, most of them noises of desperation.

When Peter tried to speak, he coughed violently first, causing more discomfort on his body. Stephen stuck his arm through a portal and came back with a glass of water. He thought he could use some himself, but helped Peter sit up and gave it to him. Stephen couldn't help but keep his hands on the kid's shoulder and leg as he asked if he needed anything, even though touching him would only make things worse. 

Peter gladly downed the water, spilling some down his chin which felt good since the water was so cold. The relief didn't last long.

Stephen took pity on Peter's shaking hands. The kid couldn't stay still even if he tried. After taking the empty glass away and setting it down, Stephen helped Peter squirm his way so he was back to laying down. Peter was panting by the end of it, eyes half-lidded, body trembling. He looked pitiful. 

“...Peter, I'm sorry. I don't...” Even now, it wasn't an easy thing to admit. Both because he had to admit he didn't understand it, and because part of the reason why was that he had such little experience. “I don't _know_ what to do. I don't know enough about it.”

A little whine escaped Peter. Stephen's body betrayed him, the noise going straight to his groin. Peter's gaze fell on him, and he finally spoke; “ _please_ _help me_...There's a way...that you...know of...”

Stephen closed his eyes, his mind battling itself. If he wanted to, he could rewind time and help Peter before it was too late, but how strenuous would that be? He wasn't supposed to alter natural law anyhow.

When he opened his eyes, Peter was still looking at him.

 - - - 

When Peter went to knock, he was teleported into the Sanctum before his knuckles hit the wood. Stephen had been waiting for him, then. Peter looked around to find himself near the oculus, and there in front of it, casted in light, was Stephen. 

The doctor looked over at him after a moment and nodded his head at him. “Peter,” he greeted.

Peter found himself unable to reply.

Stephen sighed and walked over to him. He stopped an appropriate distance away, then got closer when he saw that Peter was okay with it. Stephen reached out, meeting Peter's gaze for affirmation, and peeled back the bandage on Peter's neck. 

The bleeding had stopped a long time ago, the knowledge of vein locations almost as natural to him as blinking. The skin around the wound was blue and purple, slowly turning yellow-green. Even though he felt incredibly guilty, a very small part of him was proud when he looked at it.

Stephen, caught up in relieving Peter of the terrible feeling that came with heat, had gone too far and had marked Peter before he could think twice. He had tried to rewind time, only to find that time was something a mark overpowered and transcended. So the mark stayed, along with Stephen's guilt, and no doubt Peter's embarrassment. 

Stephen's bare fingertips trailed over the bruised skin. When Peter's exhale came out shaky, he drew his hand back and put the bandage on. “It's healing nicely.”

Peter nodded. “I heal quick. Superpowers thing.”

“Right...” Stephen took a step back. “So, you came here for something...?”

Peter nodded, “My backpack. It was left behind.” He then added, “Um, that's not it though.”

Stephen gestured. “Bag first.” He teleported them to the correct room, and there laid Peter's bag against a chair leg. Peter went over and grabbed it, slinging it over his shoulder. Stephen reminded himself that the kid was in college, not high school. Still, his stomach twisted into knots.

“Thank you,” Peter said. 

Stephen nodded. “Anything else?” 

The man was being short and frank again. Peter thought it was his fault and lowered his head. “...Tony asked about it, he knew what it was. I told him it was from a classmate, so he wouldn't bother you.”

Stephen found that very relieving. 

“I haven't explained it to my aunt yet...but I'll tell her the same thing.”

Stephen nodded. “Thank you, Peter.” He hesitated; “I tried to take it back. I did research but there's simply no way to reverse its affect...If you, if you see other people, just know that I understand.”

Despite how progressive society was, going against your mate wasn't anything easily forgivable. It didn't happen often that someone was mated with someone they didn't love. Making a mark was usually something easy to control, since it meant so much for the people involved.

Peter tightened his grip on his backpack strap and hung his head. “...I can't do that to you, Mr. Strange.”

Stephen gave him a look, not understanding.

Peter somewhat reluctantly explained, “I'm marked by you. My body's already adhering to it...I'm yours.”

Stephen's eyes widened, and then he was shaking his head quickly. “No, Peter you don't have to. You can walk away.”

Peter looked up at him. A small smile formed on his lips. “Why? What's not to love about a wizard?” Peter rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. “...I know it's weird, but I get this feeling, and I don't get it around anyone else...so, even though it's kinda scary, I'm glad it was you.” Peter suddenly looked terrified, “U-Unless you don't want this!”

 Stephen rushed forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, desperation on his face. “I do! Peter maybe it's just the mark but I've been thinking about it nonstop. It's clearly bonded us, and I can't think about being with someone else. I only asked because I wanted to protect you.”

Peter smiled, in awe. Would Stephen really seclude himself if it meant he'd be happy?

Stephen let his hands slide down Peter's arms, then brought them up to lazily fix Peter's hair. Stephen drew himself closer. Memories rushed to him of what had happened three nights ago, of Peter letting 'Doctor' fall from his lips so many times that Stephen forgot he was now a sorcerer.

“I'll make sure we find you the right suppressants...I don't want to accidentally hurt you again.”

Peter blushed heavily and merely nodded.

Stephen put his hands on Peter's neck, under Peter's jaw, his thumbs tracing the kid's jawline. He didn't want to ruin anything, but Peter was content, and the scent of it was so lovely.

“...Does this mean you'll teach me magic?” Peter asked quietly. 

Stephen smiled knowingly. “Sure, if you can teach me your spider abilities.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is taught about the mystic arts.
> 
> (Tony doesn't like it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess of slight teacher/student kink, Peter's newfound praise kink, and Stephen's self denial. All wrapped into one. Wow™

'Magic': Stephen had originally been quite reluctant when Peter requested it, for various reasons. The mystic arts was not something that could be learned in a day, and Stephen wasn't sure if he could even teach it. He was most reluctant about Peter using a sling ring, because although Peter was smart, that didn't mean the kid was wise. The mystic arts was dangerous, and even if Peter only knew how to form portals in alleyways to get home quicker, they still posed a threat.

However, Stephen found himself teaching Peter despite his concerns. The two met regularly at the New York Sanctum, using one of the near-empty rooms where they could move about freely and not worry about breaking relics.

As Stephen thought, Peter was strong not only physically but mentally, and the kid was learning fast. Peter had had some trouble visualizing in the beginning, but he grew to picture his destination easily, and the portals formed easily because of it. It had started out small, them visiting Peter's room, his classroom on a Saturday afternoon, the bathroom stall of Peter's favorite breakfast place. As Peter got more confident, they visited different countries, seeing attractions like Big Ben and Taj Mahal.

Peter had some great times, but Stephen had been sure to ingrain some caution into the kid, and it showed in Peter's eyes every time he formed a portal. Peter didn't allow himself to get distracted until he knew nobody would threaten their safety.

There had been an instance, however, where they were attacked as soon as they stepped through Peter's portal. Peter always wore his spider suit whenever they ventured just as Stephen always wore his sorcerer clothes, so they had been more or less prepared. Stephen did most of the work, and when they were back at the Sanctum, Stephen explained the person had been after him and not Peter. He warned Peter again that the next person might be for him, however.

This lead to Stephen teaching Peter how to form a portal in a difficult environment; he had lead them to a hallway and cast them into the mirror dimension.

“You have to be prepared for anything,” Stephen said, and with that hint of a warning, he moved his hands. The floor boards beneath them creaked loudly and started to move like a waterfall towards the end of the hallway, separating Peter from his teacher.

Peter watched two floorboards beneath his feet pull him back towards the end of the hall, and he quickly pointed his hands at the right wall and formed a portal to his room on it. He jumped up, his body immediately sticking to the wall, and crawled towards it.

“Good,” Stephen said, his praise certainly not falling on deaf ears. “Your spider abilities will definitely aid you.” Without moving his hands or even twitching, Stephen caused a ripple in the wall, and the portal collapsed. “However, things won't always be that simple.”

Peter's expression was, to Stephen's surprise, one of determination rather than annoyance. They had been working since noon, about an hour, and Peter was as excited yet level-headed as he had been at the start. Stephen found himself smiling at that.

He stopped the rippling wall and the flowing floor, and walked up to Peter, who still clung to the wall in his classic position, his fingertips and toes keeping him grounded. “I've told you about astral projection?” Stephen asked, raising an eyebrow.

Peter's eyes lit up and he crawled even closer to him. “Yes! Are we going to do that today?”

Stephen moved his hand and touched Peter's forehead without so much as a warning, and Peter was flown backwards. His body comically fell to the floor, and Peter looked down at himself to see his astral body glow transparently. “Oh my god! Am I dead?? I'm not, right?” He looked up at Stephen, who shook his head. Peter relaxed and moved his arms, then his legs, testing the waters. “This is so cool.”

“Even this can be dangerous,” Stephen warned. “Someone else in their astral form can hurt you. I speak from personal experience.”

Peter sobered up at that, but then smiled. “You always do, don't you?” he asked softly. He set his feet on the ground, then did a backwards flip and laughed. He 'swam' through the air, getting close to Stephen. Curious, he stuck his hand out. It went through Stephen, of course. “Woah,” Peter said, seeing his fingers appearing from Stephen's back. “How weird.” He met Stephen's stare and realized how close their faces were. “Oh, sorry.” Peter kicked against the air and floated backwards. He really liked the weightlessness that he felt, the ability to do flips without much effort.

For a few minutes, Stephen forgot that he was teaching. As Peter did flips and stuck his body through walls, Stephen watched him absent-mindedly, his lesson about caution put aside for the moment as Peter explored.

Stephen knew that he was a man who valued personal space. He knew Peter was the opposite (except towards girls); always peering over his shoulder to see what books he was reading, always nearly flush against him to see the Cloak up close, and always peering at his hands ever since he had heard Stephen's life story from Wong. Stephen found it irritating, of course, and had certainly told Peter that, but the kid had grown immune to his cold remarks. It had been months, after all, that he had been teaching Peter, and after being together that long Peter had gotten used to his personality and quirks.

Stephen thought he had gotten used to Peter's, all except for how Peter carried himself. The kid was aware of his body, likely from the 'spider senses', and knew how to use his body to his advantage even if it was just to get somewhere in as little effort as possible. It bothered Stephen more than he'd care to admit, and when Peter did things like that--getting so close that had he moved farther they would've had an awkward kiss--it got on Stephen's nerves so easily. To make it worse, Stephen had only ever been that close to a girl in high school and then Christine, and Christine had been transferred to a different hospital last year.

Something similar had happened before, but only because Peter had been thrown towards him, so Stephen had excused that. He couldn't excuse it now, not when they were in the comfort of the Sanctum. He was sure Peter didn't mean it, but he couldn't dismiss it just because of that.

He surprised himself by not knowing how to bring it up to the kid.

“Woah!” Peter reamerged from a room next door and floated over to him. “So, can I form portals here too?” 

Stephen was glad for the opportunity to refocus. He gestured to Peter's body, “If you've been projected, it means someone has deliberately made you unconscious, and unless it was me or yourself who did it, it's a very bad thing. If that's the case, you want to get back to your body as soon as possible.”

Peter nodded. “Easier said than done?” 

Stephen's lip twitched in amusement, “Correct.” He projected himself, allowing time for Peter to prepare himself, and rushed towards him. “If someone has enough power, power from the dark dimension, they can easily destroy you.” He motioned that he was going to attack him, then floated towards him and pinned him to the wall, physics completely distorted and seemingly randomized.

“How do I get back to my body?” Peter asked while easily shoving Stephen away. He floated to the opposite wall to create some distance. “Do I just...will it?” He glanced at his physical body as it still lay there in the mirror dimension.

Stephen chuckled. “It's never that simple...Although my teacher insisted it was all feeling, I-” Ironically, Stephen felt that something was off and stopped, turning his head slightly to hear whatever was present. He went back to his body and formed a weapon. 

“Hey! What's wrong?” Peter floated over to him and listened too. Peter looked down the hall and saw someone very familiar walking their way.

Stephen, alarmed, flung his weapon towards the person.

“Tony!!” Peter cried, and before he knew it he was back in his body and racing to block the weapon from Tony, who couldn't see them.

Stephen quickly shattered the mirror dimension and ran over to the two. His weapon had disappeared with the dimension. He and Peter now stood before a very much spooked Tony Stark.

Peter held his hands out, unsure of what to do. Tony looked like he might have a heart attack from them suddenly appearing down the poorly lit hallway. Peter realized then that the weapon wouldn't have touched him, and he felt embarrassed. “...Mr. Stark?” 

Tony stared at Stephen, a shocked sort of glare, before looking at Peter. “...Good _lordy_ , kid...” He pressed a hand to his own chest, then grabbed his left arm. “What sort of magic mumbo jumbo was that? What is he teaching you now?” 

Stephen, unnappreciatve of Tony's tone, stepped forward. “It's the mystic arts, not magic. I was teaching him astral projection-” 

“Ass _what_?!”

Stephen visibly grimaced at Tony's apparent incompetence. “It's when your spirit leaves your body temporarily. Peter's progressing well, so I decided we'd continue and work with something more abstract.”

Tony squinted incredulously. “Oh, right, because portals from his room to my garage isn't?”

Stephen scoffed and held up his hands defensively. “I have no control over how he chooses to use them.”

Peter weaved his body between them and held his hands up, facing Tony. “M-Mr. Stark, what're you doing here?” 

Tony calmed slightly, only to be angry again. “I haven't been seeing you, kid! You were so insistent on a schedule, then you drop it for three weeks.”

Peter lowered his head from guilt. “Well, Stephen h-” 

Tony raised an eyebrow and did that thing where he acted like he hadn't heard right. Peter hated that, it was such a guilt trip. Tony raised his eyebrow higher, “ _Stephen_?”

“Uh, yeah, he's been more free lately and you were so busy doing paperwork with Miss Pepper and Cap that I figured I had time to practice. It's really helpful things that I'm learning. I can use portals to knock bad guys into, like, the ocean or the desert.” Peter saw Stephen's look and added, “Where they'll be apprehended, of course.”

Stephen had the feeling to stand even closer, to be closer to Peter than Tony. Stephen knew that he shouldn't let Tony get under his skin, but he wondered how this man could possibly be good for Peter. “He's perfectly capable of handling these things, Stark. You know I wouldn't teach him if I didn't have faith in him.”

Peter's hairs stood on end at the compliment. Stephen's voice certainly wasn't as deep as Thor's, but it was still lovely and hearing him say things like that in such a voice was quite nice.

Peter pushed that aside and tried to calm down Tony. “I can show you what I've learned, if that eases your mind.”

“Peter-” Stephen began. 

“I'm just going to explain it, that's all! Mr. Stark, I know the dangers that come with it and I'm okay with them.” Peter smiled.

Stephen sighed and walked past the two. “That's enough learning for today, I think.” He could hear Peter following behind him, and oddly it made him smile to think that Peter would go after him rather than stay with Tony. But Tony followed too, of course.

To make things easier, Stephen teleported them to the correct room. Peter was used to it and didn't seem phased at all, but Tony let him know how much he disliked it. Stephen ignored him and picked up the backpack left on the couch, handing it to Peter. Seeing Peter's smile made Stephen's cold expression soften.

“Don't forget to do your homework,” Stephen said.

Peter nodded as he shrugged his backpack on. He turned to Tony, wondering if Tony was going to say something.

Tony gave them both looks before pointing at Peter. “We're going to talk about this later.”

Peter quickly nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Stephen formed a portal off to the side, one leading to Tony's house. When Tony gave him a look, he said, “I figured this would be quicker.”

Tony scoffed. “Peter, let's talk right now actually.” He gestured to the portal.

Stephen stepped forward before Peter could walk over. “Actually, I need to speak with him in private.”

Tony chuckled dryly. He wasn't going to make the kid choose—he told himself he was above that, but in actuality he was afraid of who Peter would pick. Tony walked backwards into the portal and managed to flip Stephen off right before the portal closed.

Stephen didn't look over right away, but when he did Peter looked apologetic. Stephen walked over to him. “He'll get over it,” he promised.

Peter nodded slowly. He knew Tony would, but he felt bad even though it wasn't his fault. He wished the two would just get along.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Peter asked, grabbing nervously onto his backpack strap, his sling ring digging into his skin.

Stephen nodded, although now that he had the opportunity, he was hesitant. “Peter, I don't know whether you realize it or not, but you have to be more aware of your surroundings. I understand that we often get in close proximity to each other when I'm explaining things or showing the arts to you, but outside of that you have to be aware of what you're doing. You don't seem to understand personal space.”

It felt like a strong blow to Peter's stomach, coming from Stephen who had praised him just a few minutes ago. Peter felt himself blush in embarrassment and shame. “I'm so sorry, I didn't realize...I get so excited that I forget about things like that.”

Stephen nodded patiently. “I get it. I was eager too when I first learned about the arts. Just keep it in mind, alright? You're a great student, but if you keep it up Tony's concerns might become valid.”

“Ok- wait, what do you mean? Am I like that with Tony too?” Peter's eyes widened. He knew he had always been outgoing when it came to something that excited him. Meeting Tony and getting the suit was certainly exciting.

Stephen shrugged. “Maybe. I mean that he thinks there's something between us.” He wondered why that was easy to say, but not the personal space thing. Then, he realized it was because he didn't care about what others thought, he just cared about his own little bubble. “While Tony's claims are based on nothing solid, you getting too close to me can be a problem. Plus, I value personal space, no offense.”

Peter covered his face with his hands. “Oh my god, I'm sorry.” He wanted to disappear. “My friends and I are always close, that's just how we are, so I guess that's why I wasn't aware of it.” Peter furrowed his eyebrows, then; Tony thought he and Stephen were together? That seemed silly and yet...nice. Peter always liked older guys, and he remembered having a dream about Stephen once.

“You don't have to keep apologizing. You've owned up to it, that's enough. I'll help you, too, until you can notice it on your own.”

Peter glanced up at him. “...Thanks,” he said, somewhat relieved. He had worried that personal space was all he was going to think about now that Stephen had said something, but he wouldn't have to be so high-strung with Stephen helping. 

Stephen kindly opened a portal for him. “Your aunt is on her way, so you should hurry back.”

“Oh.” Peter walked towards the portal bit stopped before he could step foot into his own room. “...Doctor, do I- do you-” He huffed, annoyed with himself for taking so long to spit it out. “Are you attracted to me? I-I only ask because, well, you shouldn't have to say this to me if it's just Tony thinking we're something. Right? Why does it matter, if what Tony says isn't true?” Peter smiled tentatively, wondering where he got this boldness. “My friends and I get way closer than you and I do, and they're just my friends.”

Stephen thought about it, and he realized he was fucked. No amount of 'I value personal space' could explain why he was trying to push Peter away. After all, it was only human that he have close interactions like that, and if it was anyone he hung out with, he'd want it to be Peter.

“Your aunt is home,” he said, low and soft. 

Peter looked at the portal. Without a second thought he rushed over to Stephen and hugged him, “Thanks for today's lesson. I love being a ghost.” With that, he ran through the portal and closed it right before Aunt May opened his bedroom door to call him for dinner.

Stephen ignored Peter's inaccurate statement about ghosts and smiled to himself, Peter's touch seeming to linger on him. Oh, he was so fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen has been with Peter since the very first death that Peter experienced (which happens to be a pet fish). Stephen calls himself an immortal being who ensures the well-being of humans. Peter thinks that's just a lengthy way of saying 'guardian angel'.

Peter loves Stephen Strange.

 

Peter first met him at age four, when his pet fish died. The death had been particularly hard on him, because his fish was way cooler than fish other kids had.

First seeing Stephen appear in his room had been more confusing than anything else. Peter had thought that maybe Stephen was a guest he hadn't been told about, but it had been explained to him by Stephen that the strange man was there from some higher person to look after him. Peter asked if that higher person was the president. Stephen said no, to his disappointment.

When Stephen first saw Peter, he wondered how often his kind were assigned little children first. The whole pet-death-thing seemed commonplace. Stephen had always been one to question things, and he wondered if it was really necessary for his kind to comfort little kids when their parents could easily do it themselves. Still, he stayed with Peter and explained the concept of eternal nonexistence to him. 

+

The second visit from Stephen was when Peter and May received the news that his parents had died. Peter had been a sobbing mess, had locked himself in his room and refused to come out even though May had made his favorite comfort meal. Stephen had appeared in his room, a bright light decending until Stephen formed, and the room became dark again except for Stephen's faint glowing body.

Stephen knew what had happened, so he didn't ask about it, not wanting to stress the boy further. He gently cleaned the tears and snot from Peter's face, moving slowly, and then pulled Peter into his lap. Peter gripped onto his white cape and soiled his white robe-like shirt with tears. Stephen rubbed circles into the boy's back until Peter passed out, all that crying having made him exhausted. Peter hadn't had the chance to say it, but he was glad Stephen had came to comfort him.

Stephen was saddened by the boy, but glad he had been assigned to him all the same.

+

 Peter didn't see Stephen for quite a while later. It was when he was fifteen, when he had found his powers and deemed himself Spider-Man. The 'immortal being' showed up as Peter had stopped on top of a three-story building to grab his bearings, still afraid of heights. Stephen had decended down, cape flowing behind him, the golden clips keeping it in place.

Peter squinted at him, then slowly let a smile grace his lips. “...Hi.”

“Hello, Peter.” Stephen walked up to him and tilted his head. “You've changed.”

Peter nodded. “Uh, yes. I'm a bit taller. And uh, I've got powers now?” Peter gestured to one of his web shooters, then aimed it at the ground. Web shot out, slightly blue in color. “It was...scary. But it's cool.”

Stephen heard the sadness in Peter's voice clear as day. He stepped forward and lifted the red mask from Peter's face. “I apologize for not being there. I only come to you when there's been a death.”

Peter knew that, and nodded. He looked away, “It's fine....Why are you here now, then?” 

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “You tell me.”

Peter frowned up at him. Stephen's eyes were bright, mesmerizing. “I...I don't know. Aunt May is safe. My friends are too, as far as I know...” He bit his lip, suddenly worried for their safety. 

Stephen eyed his attire. “Perhaps it has something to do with you being a superhero, Peter. You save people, but you can't save everyone.” Stephen looked up, out at the city as the sun started to set. “I can feel it, Peter, like I felt your parents. Someone has passed away, someone you could have saved.”

Peter didn't know what to say. He had always known that he'd have that responsibility, but this, this was...

“You can't save everyone, just as I can't protect everyone. But, I'm able to protect you, and as long as you have this responsibility, I'm to stay with you.” Stephen smiled at him, something Peter had rarely seen and had missed dearly. “You don't have to face it alone.”

“...You won't leave?” 

“No.”

Peter hugged him. He hadn't wanted Stephen to leave from the very first time they met. 

Stephen let the boy hug him and wondered what sort of journey he had gotten himself on.

+

Stephen stayed true to his word. Peter woke up every morning to find Stephen at his desk, reading glowing books or simply resting his eyes. As a teenager, it sucked sometimes, but for the most part it was wonderful to have a partner and friend.

Stephen helped him make sound decisions, following him to whatever bad person he was supposed to stop. Stephen was visible to only him, so Peter always put earbuds in so he wouldn't seem crazy as they talked to each other.

Stephen didn't like Tony Stark. Regardless, he went with the kid whenever Tony had somewhere for Peter to go. He felt like he had to so that bad things wouldn't happen to Peter.

Peter teased Stephen about being a guardian angel, because Stephen did more than just comfort him about death. Stephen helped him deal with bad guys, with school, with May, with Tony, and so much more. Stephen kept him company. He even took care of him when he was sick.

One time Peter got the flu. He had stayed holed up in his room for three days, May checking on him in the evenings after work. In the meantime, Stephen would be there to help. He made Peter drink a strange yet delicious pink drink that instantly made him feel better, and yet he didn't let Peter get out of bed. He put damp towels on Peter's forehead, brushing his hair out of the way. He had Peter eat strange food as well, explaining that he couldn't tamper with physical things, only the spirit of people, so higher-beings' food it was.

Stephen was truly always there, looking out for him. Maybe Peter had been neglected care and compassion in the past and so he didn't understand, but sometimes his cheeks would get hot or he'd get all starry-eyed, and Stephen was always to blame.

+

It was difficult to live with a positive mindset when the world was such a stark contrast to Stephen. Of course, Stephen had taken on the modern language and had developed a bit of an ego, but he was pure all the same, and Peter wished the world was more like him.

“That's partially why we're here, Peter,” Stephen had said when Peter brought it up. “There's a lot wrong in this world, a lot of difficulties, but death is always the hardest. That's why we are here, to help humans cope with that, so they can focus their strength on something else.”

Peter had sighed at that. “Can't you guys help with other things? Like war, or starvation. Isn't there a lot of you out there?”

“We are few compared to the human population. We usually do not stick to one person, but travel between a few, or sometimes around the globe. There isn't a way to convince all the nations to be peaceful, and there isn't a way to convince every greedy person to give. It doesn't matter how many of us there are.”

Peter hung his head. 

“Believe me, Petey. If I could end all the bad in the world, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Yet I can't. I can only try to end all the bad in your personal little world...I hope I'm doing well.”

Peter smiled at that. Stephen was so kind, so loving. They were so close even though it had only been less than a year of Stephen continuously being there, and Peter hoped that they'd only get closer. If Stephen was there, Peter was sure he could do anything.

+

When Peter got hurt, Stephen had freaked out more than Peter had. 

Peter was slouching against a brick wall in an alley, clutching his bleeding side. His mask was off, balled up in his hand. It was late at night, raining, and the alley was dark. 

“Peter! Peter, you have to stay awake!” Stephen set a hand on his shoulder and the other cupped the boy's face. Stephen couldn't touch anything but the boy and the boy's belongings, so using a phone to call 911 was out of the question. So was calling out for help.

Stephen felt helpless. He explained death, he didn't prevent it. 

Peter clutched onto Stephen, staining his cape red. “I don't- please, I don't want to die.”

Stephen hadn't known that he was able to cry until that moment, when a glowing tear ran down his face. After all the centuries of being alive, he had never cried until this moment, and had never felt scared. Why hadn't the Ancient One told him about this? 

“I don't want you to either. You have to stay, you have to stay for me. Stay awake.” He cupped Peter's face with both hands. Blood was on his fingers.

Peter leaned into the touch and smiled weakly.

Out of the corner of Stephen's eye, he spotted a familiar glowing and saw another guardian, a woman comforting a man at the telephone booth. Stephen's eyes widened, and then he was running. 

“Stephen!” Peter cried out, not able to see the other guardian, and confused of what his guardian was doing.

Stephen ran over to her, stained cape flowing behind him. As she spotted him, he spoke before she could even react. “Please, tell him to call 911!” he jabbed his finger and pointed at her assigned person. “Mine's injured, and he needs to go to the hospital immediately!”

She listened, and the man (although confused) called 911. Peter was sent to the hospital, Stephen by his side the entire time.

Peter was alright with some surgery. He wasn't embarrassed to ask Stephen to hold him that night. Stephen did it without a second thought.

+

Peter soon found out that he and Stephen had both realized some things after that hospital visit.

They had gotten much closer, and their feelings became clear to each other. They each explained how they felt. Neither one wanted to lose the other. Each one loved the other. 

Peter didn't tell anyone, because what would he say? Nobody would understand. Tony might understand the invisible guardian boyfriend thing, after everything that he had seen over the years, but he wouldn't understand the age gap. Stephen, in human terms, was almost Tony's age.

Stephen was perfectly fine with Peter not telling anyone. It was one of the few things that he'd gladly be selfish about.

As their relationship began to progress, Stephen made it clear that Peter could back out at any time, but there was no way that Peter could do that to him—make Stephen watch as he loved someone else—and there was no way that he wanted to back out anyway. 

Stephen was kind, loving, and pure. Everything he did was gentle, his hands perfectly steady, his voice soothing and sweet

As their relationship became serious, Peter had worried about what Stephen would want. The world's view on sex was much different than what Peter believed in most aspects.

Yet even then Stephen was pure, gentle, compassionate. Peter loved his steady hands, his gentle but passionate kisses. He loved everything. 

Stephen had only worried that Peter wouldn't want him, but that clearly wasn't the case, and Stephen let himself be quite proud of that. He was so overwhelmed by his gratitude at this weird chance of being able to stay with Peter forever, at the slim chances he had of being Peter's guardian. He loved his slight curls, his heavenly voice. He loved everything. 

 

Stephen loves Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all the breaks weren't too annoying °¬°


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out the truth.  
>  

Peter watched Stephen flip through the pages of a book. Peter could make out strange images and shapes that were meant to be words, but he didn't know what any of it meant. Stephen had mentioned something about the dark dimension, but had left it at that. 

Peter accidentally began to stare. He glanced over the man's features, pausing at his cheekbones, his facial hair, his lips. He could easily recall how Stephen's beard felt on his skin. Nobody could blame Peter for his thoughts going down that path, he was young after all and his boyfriend was hot.

He watched Stephen bring a gloved hand to his lips, eyebrows furrowed as he pondered over something he had read. Peter slowly tore his mind of the man's lips to assess his gloves. They honestly looked like gloves that trained hawks or eagles would land on—they clearly weren't for warmth, as it was summer and Stephen had to open one of the magical doors to a mountain top so the Sanctorum could get some cold air flow.

“Hey Doc.”

Stephen looked up and over at him. He smiled briefly,  “Yes, Peter?”

Peter walked over to him and waved at the Cloak, which waved one of its corners at him in return. Peter then turned his focus to Stephen again. He was a little hesitant to ask about the gloves because whenever someone asked about his clothing Stephen would go on a harsh rant about just how important each piece is.

Stephen closed the book and set it down at the nearest table. Peter followed him, and took the opportunity when Stephen was turned away. “Why do you wear those gloves?” Peter had been away for a while, and he was sure Stephen hadn't been wearing them until after he had returned. It was hard to get some free time and be with Stephen, so Peter took in everything new that he could.

Stephen stayed turned away. He looked down at his gloves, not answering immediately. Peter couldn't see his face, so he inched closer. Stephen let out a sigh and turned around, glancing at him before looking down at his tan gloves. “It's my hands,” he admitted. He opened his mouth to say more, but couldn't find the right words. 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Are they cold?” 

“No, I mean...” Stephen saw Peter's concerned and confused expression. Stephen hesitated, then pulled his gloves off and tossed them onto the table. He then held his hands out. They stood perfectly still in the air, the skin smooth and healthy.

Peter slowly grabbed onto them, holding them in his own. He knew something was up, with how strange Stephen was acting. He thought the answer would be something simple like 'I like to be fashionable', but clearly the answer was a bit complicated. “They look like your hands,” Peter said bluntly. “You didn't always wear gloves, and you don't when we... _y'know_. I don't get it.”

Stephen traced his thumb over the back of Peter's hand. He took a deep breath and said, “You remember what I told you of how I dropped being a doctor and became a sorcerer.”

Peter nodded. “You found the Ancient One.”

Stephen nodded and averted his gaze, “That's true, yes. But why do you think I sought after her? I was cocky and ignorant back then, I laughed at the thought of healing through meditation.”

“You're cocky and ignorant now,” Peter whispered with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. 

Stephen shot him a look. “Anyway, I didn't go to her seeking spirituality or something. I went to her to be healed. My hands, I was the _best_  surgeon, but I got in an accident...my hands were ruined. Severe nerve damage. My career was over, and even daily tasks were a chore.”

Peter stared at Stephen's hands. “But they look perfectly fine? She healed them?” 

“No. They began to heal on their own, slowly, painfully. They never fully recovered.” Stephen inhaled deeply before letting the secret out; “I've been using magic to restore them fully. I draw power from the dark dimension, as many sorcerers have done, and as the Ancient One has done. We are not supposed to, and I'm not proud of it.” He bent his fingers slowly. “They have been hurting lately. I didn't have any other option.” He looked at Peter as if pleading. “I've researched everything, have approached so many doctors.”

Peter grabbed his hands tightly. “...Can I see them?”

Stephen nodded. Slowly, his hands started to change. Stephen grimaced at the pain, at the ache and burn that it took to move his fingers.

Peter stared silently at the scars running down along each finger, from the back of the hand to right before the fingernails. The scars were slightly raised, and Peter ran his fingertip along one of them. Stephen's hands were shaking slightly but relentlessly. 

Peter felt his eyes sting at the sight, tears threatening to surface. He looked up and saw that Stephen was looking at him, watching his reaction. Peter gently took one hand and kissed it, then took the other and did the same. He looked up at Stephen and smiled kindly. “...I think they're beautiful.”

Stephen smiled weakly, “You have certainly gotten better at talking. Since when did you stop being jittery and nothing but a bundle of nerves?” 

Peter chuckled. “Since we got together,” he answered softly. He looked down at Stephen's shaking hands. “How hard is it to move them?” 

“Difficult,” he replied just as softly and quiet, “but they were much worse than this.” Slowly, Stephen bent his fingers, then straightened them out. He grimaced at each move but knew that the pain wasn't as nearly bad as it had been at the start. 

Stephen resumed the flow of power from the dark dimension, and his hands returned to looking smooth and moving easily and steadily. He slipped his gloves back on. “The gloves are pointless, I suppose, but wearing them sometimes helps me forget.” Stephen sighed. “I had been so smug when I figured out how she was living for hundreds of years, was so happy to dig up her secret. Now I'm here, a hypocrite.”

Peter frowned. “I know what you mean, but you can't be so hard on yourself. You rely on your hands to help others.”

Stephen stayed silent. Peter wrapped his arms around him, then drew away slightly to kiss him. Peter smiled when he pulled away and Stephen chased him. He kissed him again, long and slow and deep. 

“We'll find someone that can help,” Peter promised. “I'll look with you.”

Stephen nodded silently, sadly. “Thank you, Peter.”

Peter nodded. He held Stephen's gloved hands in his. He thought for a moment, wondering if there was anyone he knew that could help. There had been Vision, but was that tech qualified to repair nerves? He supposed there wasn't any harm in asking Tony or Bruce about it.

“Oh!” Peter suddenly yelled, scaring the Cloak. Peter smiled excitedly, “I think I know someone who can help us.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Who?” 

Peter smirked. “Oh, you know. She's just the princess of the most technologically advanced country. I met her during the whole...purple giant mess. Her name's Shuri. Black Panther is her brother.”

That rang a bell for Stephen. “Oh...Will she be willing to help?” 

“More or less. You just have to be polite, Mr. Cocky.”

Stephen scoffed, but he ended up smiling. Then, more seriously, “If she can heal my hands for good, I'll be the most humble person on earth.”

Peter laughed, “I think that's impossible for you, but she'll appreciate the effort.” Peter kissed him on the cheek. “If for whatever reason she can't heal them, just know that I don't think any less of you for using bad magic.”

“Dark magic,” Stephen couldn't help but correct. He pulled Peter close to him and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Peter.”

“You're welcome, Doc.” Peter hugged him back just as tightly, focusing on the feeling of Stephen's hands on his back.

After they drew away and Stephen put the book from earlier back to its correct space, they discussed a way of contacting Shuri and her brother; with Peter leading Stephen by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Stephen would ever actually use the dark dimension for power, as he doesn't in the comics and was so against it in the movies. I just wanted this to be full of angst, lol


End file.
